May and Misty tear Olivia's dress
At the living room, Narissa, Ratigan, May, and Misty walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Narissa was now wearing a royal blue ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers, along with a purple shawl with a hood and her tiara. Ratigan was now wearing a royal purple robe with fluffy white trimming over his regular clothes and a gold crown on his head. May was now wearing a royal red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, bloomers, and a feather with beads in her hair. Misty was now wearing a royal yellow ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, bloomers, and a feather with beads in her hair. As Ratigan opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Olivia, who was now wearing her green party dress with the matching shoes, hair-bow, beaded necklace, and bloomers. She was also carrying a green purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Narissa, Ratigan, May, and Misty were stunned to see Olivia in her green party outfit. But Bambi, Thumper, and the forest animals watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Olivia Flaversham?!" Misty gasped in shock. "Mom, dad, she can't!" May added, and she and Misty panicked. "Girls! Please!" Ratigan demanded, and Narissa said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Olivia?" Olivia smiled, and Narissa and Ratigan slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Narissa continued. Olivia gulped in fear as Ratigan grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Bambi added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Ratigan said. Olivia just smiled. "Don't you think so, Misty?" Narissa asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Misty said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her green beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Thumper shouted, marching towards the orange-haired girl, about to fight, only to get his legs pulled by Bambi. "They're my beads!" Misty shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Olivia. "Oh, no!" Olivia exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" May yelled, ripping her green sash off Olivia's dress. Soon, Misty joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Olivia sobbed. As May and Misty continued tearing Olivia's dress, the Scottish-British girl mouse panicked, crying as May and Misty called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Ratigan demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Narissa gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except May, who feels sorry for Olivia). "Sorry about that, Olivia." May said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Misty, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Narissa said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Ratigan turned to Olivia, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Narissa and Ratigan closed the door, Olivia gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Bambi, Thumper, and the forest animals watching her. Olivia ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Bambi, Thumper, and the forest animals felt sad that Olivia had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella Fanmake Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Someone's Dress